


The Last Candles

by camichats



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Awkward Flirting, Ficlet, Hanukkah, Jewish Steve Rogers, Jewish Tony Stark, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21925138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Tony forgot candles, and he finally finds some. There's one little problem: someone else is trying to buy them too.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	The Last Candles

Tony was practically running through the store, chanting, "Please please please," under his breath. It was the first night of Hanukah, and like a complete _idiot_ , Tony had forgotten to buy candles. He'd been to five different stores this afternoon, trying to find Hanukah candles, but they'd been sold out everywhere by the people with more foresight than Tony. 

The little Hanukah section in this store was nearly wiped clean except for- oh thank fuck, one last box of candles. Tony sped up, getting a hand on it at the same time as someone else. He froze, head jerking up to look at the other person. He was gorgeous in an apple pie, take home to Eema sort of way, but Tony wasn't going to let that distract him from his goal. "No no no, I need this box of candles man, you don't understand." 

"I need them too," he said, and oh lord he looked all earnest and sincere and if he asked, Tony would give away all his secrets. 

"I need them more than you." 

"You sound awfully sure of that." 

"I've been to five stores. I'm going to my best friend's house, and I'm in charge of bringing candles. That's it. We all had something, and that's what I'm in charge of: candles." 

He winced, and Tony hoped for a second that he'd win. "I'm sorry about that, but I'm not sure-" 

"I'll pay you," Tony blurted. "Fifty dollars, right now, cash." 

"Are you serious?" he asked, eyebrows raised in surprise. 

"Yes." Taking a chance, Tony took his hand off the box and grabbed his wallet, pulling out a few twenties and holding them out. "Please." 

"Uhh. Okay?" He took his hand off the candles too, only instead of grabbing all the money on offer, he grabbed a single twenty from Tony's hand. 

"Don't be stupid, they're all your's." 

He shook his head. "I don't need-" 

Tony decided that a little invasion of personal space was going to be worth it, because he didn't go back on his promises. He shoved the rest of the money in the guy's front pocket and took the candle box off the shelf, hurrying towards the registers. "Thanks!" he called over his shoulder. 

He half regretted not flirting with the guy a little more, maybe seeing if he could get his number, but clearly fate was doing him a solid. He got to Rhodey’s house for the party, and who should be there but Tall, Blonde, and Gorgeous. 

Instead of saying something flirty or suave to him, Tony marched up and said, “So you _didn’t_ need the candles.” 

“I was getting them for my friend because he didn’t want to come.” 

“Oh.” Well damn, now Tony felt a little bad. Not bad enough to change the past if he could, but worse than before. 

He shrugged. “He ended up coming, so it’s all good. I’m Steve, by the way,” he said, holding out his hand. 

Instead of shaking his hand like a normal person, Tony just kind of held it. “Tony.” 


End file.
